The invention relates generally to electrical feeder circuits, and, more particularly, to modularized feeder circuit control panels for power distribution centers employed in underground mining activities. However, embodiments of the invention are not limited to that environment or context.
Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,294 titled “Contactor Draw Out Tray,” the entire disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference, discloses electrical circuit protector apparatus which has a stationary frame and a movable frame. The stationary frame is housed within a power distribution center and has input terminals for incoming electrical power, and output terminals for delivering electrical power to equipment operating on a feeder circuit, for example equipment in the form of a mining machine including an electric motor. The movable frame is drawer-like and includes a slide-out support tray having a front panel, and may be referred to as a draw out tray. The movable frame or draw out tray carries what may broadly be described as electrical components for the electrical circuit protector, including a disconnect/grounding switch, a contactor and a controller. A particular example of electrical components for the electrical circuit protector is a motor starter. The controller, by way of example, includes logic circuitry, communication circuitry for remote control, and protective relays. The disconnect/grounding switch is part of a mechanism which mechanically locks the movable frame relative to the stationary frame, and in particular ensures that the disconnect switch is open and the output conductors are grounded before the movable frame is drawn out of the stationary frame.
In the apparatus disclosed in Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,294 the controller is located within a control compartment or housing in the form of a sheet metal box accessible through an opening in the front panel. The sheet metal box is closed by a front control panel bolted around the opening in the front panel. Some components are mounted within the control compartment, and other components are mounted to the front cover panel. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in commercial embodiments, the front control panel tilts forward for access to the components mounted within the control compartment and to the components mounted to the front control panel.